El lado vil de la Navidad
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger
Summary: Al llegar diciembre, hay comunidades con ciertas tradiciones. Así como Santa les trae regalos a los niños buenos, el Krampus reprende a los que fueron malos para que aprendan su lección.


_ Este fic participa en el Reto #41"ABC Navideño" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling, solo la idea de la historia es de mi propiedad.

**_Letra sorteada:_** K de Krampus.

Krampus es una criatura del folclore de los países alpinos. Según la leyenda, esta criatura (demoníaca en apariencia) castiga a los niños malos durante la temporada de Navidad. Es una bestia oscura, peluda y con cuernos, con campanillas y varas de abedul. Es un monstruo mitad cabra, mitad demonio.

**_Rating:_** K+ o T, depende de si les afecta más o menos. Así que leer con un poco de discreción. (Les estoy advirtiendo :) Que conste)

* * *

_**25 de Noviembre de 2018:**_

El colegio Hogwarts, para cambiar el ambiente en el que los estudiantes tenían clases, decidieron tener el último mes de clases antes del fin en año en otro país, esa primera vez decidieron ir a Alemania, y así le hacían ver a los muchachos que había mucho más por conocer y por aprender.

Una vez en Colonia, se dirigieron al castillo que habían conseguido para vivir por tres semanas ahí, tener sus clases y algunas salidas turísticas por esa ciudad. Protegieron al castillo, lo ocultaron de los muggles, así como Hogwarts, y una vez listos, procedieron a dividir a los estudiantes en las diferentes partes del castillo.

Decidieron que sería una buena idea dividir las torres del castillo por años y no por casas, así aumentaban las relaciones entre casas y disminuían la rivalidad entre los estudiantes. Colocaron un hechizo para aumentar el tamaño de la habitación más grande para usarla de Gran Comedor, y hasta que la comida estuviese lista, los estudiantes y profesores decoraron el interior del castillo para tener un poco más de espíritu navideño.

_**05 de Diciembre de 2018:**_

Más de una semana había pasado, algunos menores problemas entre estudiantes, y casi todos llegaban tarde a las clases, así que habían añadido 15 minutos entre clases para que a los estudiantes les diera tiempo de asistir a sus clases sin perder ninguna información, pero igual ciertos estudiantes decidían ignorar que eran 15 minutos y no 20, por ende, aún llegaban tarde diciendo que no encontraban los salones de clase.

Esa noche los estudiantes tenían prohibido salir del castillo, a los profesores les habían dicho que en ese país tenían una tradición y que como la mayoría de sus estudiantes eran niños, no era recomendable que salieran del castillo, y como siempre el director del colegio les explicó a los muchachos qué es lo que sucedía:

En la noche anterior al 6 de Diciembre, salía a la calle una bestia, mitad cabra y mitad demonio, que reprende a los niños que se portaron mal en el año, los azota hasta que se vuelven buenos. El monstruo busca a los niños malos, vestido en una toga enorme, con unos cuernos realmente grandes, unas campanitas y unas varas para amoldar a esos niños hasta que se convirtieran en niños buenos, primero se los llevaba a su guarida en el inframundo. Este ser en el anti-San Nicolás, representando el lado vil de la humanidad, sabiendo mostrarse esa noche hasta que logre su cometido. Ese animal se llama Krampus, y si me quieren escuchar, no salgan del colegio esta noche, a menos que quieran enfrentarse a esa bestia.

Después de la cena en el gran comedor, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero tres estudiantes decidieron esconderse y arriesgarse a salir del castillo para encontrar al monstruo demoniaco, enfrentarlo y probar que ellos podían destruir esa estúpida tradición, pensando que los magos eran invencibles al enfrentarse a una bestia muggle.

Una vez en los terrenos del castillo, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, corrían a toda velocidad hasta llegar a las calles de Colonia, tres niños de unos 12 años andando solos en la mitad de Alemania, buscando a un animal enorme que los iba a espantar, golpear, y llevarlos hasta casi la muerte llevándoselos a su guarida en el inframundo.

Estando en una calle totalmente oscura, sin ninguna otra persona que ellos tres y demasiada nieve, vieron algo moverse sobre una casa a su derecha, voltearon a ver que era esa sombra que habían encontrado, sacaron sus varitas, y esperando una señal para decidir atacar a la bestia, caminaron lentamente hacia esa casa que tenía algo que se había movido en el techo, al cabo de unos segundos escucharon un rugido detrás de ellos, otro a un lado y otro al otro lado, sin saber que hacer voltearon a todos lados para encontrarse con muchas bestias de grandes cuernos en la oscuridad, pensando en el primer hechizo que se les ocurría, apuntaron sus varitas a esos animales realmente espeluznantes, pero luego de unos minutos de estar totalmente petrificados del miedo, mientras esos seres se acercaban a ellos, una luz los iluminó, y pudieron ver rostros conocidos.

Todos los profesores del colegio Hogwarts estaban ahí frente a ellos con unos cuernos de plástico y desgarradas túnicas de color marrón, sonriendo ampliamente, algunos con cámaras tomando fotos de la expresión de los tres niños que se habían escapado para enfrentarse a la bestia. Esos últimos veinte minutos había sido una gran broma que les jugaron al pequeño trío sabiendo que estaban buscando a ese animal, ellos les iban a enseñar a no pensar que eran invencibles, incluso siendo magos, tenían debilidades, y el miedo es un sentimiento totalmente común en humanos, muggles o brujos, aún más en niños.


End file.
